


King Size Hearts

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: “You know, considering only five minutes ago you were complaining about being hungry, you’re making it pretty damn difficult to cook."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



“You know, considering only five minutes ago you were complaining about being hungry, you’re making it pretty damn difficult to cook.”

Boyd was trying to look grumpy, but his tone was nothing short of completely and utterly fond, and between the stern frown and bumblebee patterned apron he was wearing, Stiles just couldn’t help but lean in again, kissing his nose.

“I can’t help it. I can’t stay away from you.” Stiles grinned. “I looooove you.”

Boyd’s mouth twitched into a small smile. “Do you want pancakes or not?”

Before Stiles could reply, a hand slipped beneath his shirt, brushing against the small of Stiles’ back, and as always, he practically melted under the touch, sighing happily. Braeden kept her hand there as she leaned in, kissing his neck.

“Derek told me to come rescue Boyd. He says you should let him cook, you menace.”

Stiles snorted. “Derek can talk. He was the one who woke me up this morning because he and Boyd couldn’t keep quiet.”

“You didn’t complain then.” Boyd pointed his spatula at Stiles with a smug grin. “I remember only pleas.”

A goofy grin tugged at Stiles’ mouth. The four of them had a king size bed, but even still, it could be a tight squeeze sometimes, especially as both Stiles and Braeden had a habit of tossing and turning a lot in their sleep. But on the other hand, it helped with some creative positions sometimes. 

Stiles kissed Boyd one more time and let Braeden slip her fingers into the loops on his jeans, leading him back into the living room. She let go when they got to the couch, sitting down on Derek’s lap, and when Stiles dropped down next to Derek, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder to draw him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Lazy Sundays were Stiles’ favourite. None of them worked on Sundays, so they got to just relax and spend time together. Often, they had a date night on Sundays, and other times, they just stayed in and watched movies and cuddled. Boyd always made pancakes and it wasn’t long before a plate was pressed into Stiles’ hand and Boyd was tucking in on Stiles’ left side, bodies pressed together from shoulder to knee. Even on the huge sofa Braeden and Derek had spent half an hour bickering over in Ikea back when they all decided to move in together, it was a tight squeeze.

But Stiles wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
